O Último dos Cavaleiros
center |atualização = O Último dos Cavaleiros |membros = Sim |voz = Não |dificuldade = Grão-Mestre |duração = Média |desenvolvedor = James C |era = Sexta Era |imagem = 250px |inglês = One of a Kind }} O Último dos Cavaleiros é uma missão grão-mestra da Sexta Era narrando o estudo de Hannibus, um cavaleiro do dragão, pelo Sr. Mordaut e a descoberta da biblioteca perdida de Roberto, o Forte. É perceptível que por ter requisitos de missão significativos, é uma missão menos direta do que as anteriores assim apresentando muitas viagens, característica que sofreu um declínio ao longo de 2012 e 2013. Faz parte do enredo de missões do Retorno de Zaros. Descrição Oficial }} Além disso, a realização do Ritual do Mahjarrat é opcional, mas desbloqueia diálogo adicional. }} Passo a Passo Pesquisa do Sr. Mordaut thumb|leftFale com o Sr. Mordaut em seu escritório no Museu Varrock, acessado abrindo a porta diretamente na parte de trás da escada no nível inferior do museu. Ele diz que está pesquisando a história dos dragões e descobriu o ultimo Jornal de Hannibus, o Cavaleiro de Dragão. Podendo fornecer informações sobre a localização atual de Hannibus e sugere lê-lo se você aceitar a missão. Ele lhe dá o diário, em que Hannibus descreve como ele foi caçado por Enakhra, que estava colecionando troféus petrificados para Zamorak. Hannibus estava escondido em uma caverna, mas depois decidiu viajar muito longe para jogar Enakhra fora de seu cheiro, deixando seu dragão para trás. Depois de lê-lo, fale novamente com Mordaut. Mordaut acredita que Enakhra foi capaz de curar Hannibus, transformando-o em uma estátua, mas que Enakhra nunca conseguiu entregar a Zamorak. Ele também diz que, durante a pesquisa sobre o Dragonkin, ele descobriu que Roberto o Forte tinha encontrado uma estátua estranha,realista e havia a levado a sua biblioteca para estudar. Ele acredita que este seja Hannibus. Infelizmente, a localização da biblioteca foi perdida. Sugira a Mordaut que Bob o Gato pode conhecer alguma coisa, como ele é a reencarnação de Roberto o Forte, e ele concordará e irá dizer-lhe para ir falar com Bob. Procurando pela biblioteca de Roberto, o Forte thumb|leftUse seu amuleto do felinês (ou Animuleto) para localizar Bob, que vagueia por todo Guilenor. Um bom lugar para começar a procurar Bob está em Burthorpe, pois é aí que ele gera após cada atualização do jogo. Uma vez que você encontrou Bob, ele irá dizer-lhe que ele não se lembra de nada sobre sua vida anterior, mas quando ele viu pela primeira vez a casa, ao oeste de Gaius em Burthorpe, ele foi instantaneamente atraído por isso e assim adotando o humano que vive lá, Unferth. Vá para a casa de Bob, a leste do castelo de Burthorpe e fale com a Unferth. Ele não conhecerá bibliotecas, apenas insistindo repetidamente que ele não possui novelas de romance ogro. Pergunte-lhe se você pode procurar a biblioteca escondida e ele observará que Bob sempre foi particularmente atraído pelo piso térreo. Proceda com a sua investigação, esmagando a estante de livros, espalhando fuligem da lareira e devastando a mesa no processo. Ele com raiva observa que você provavelmente vai arrancar o tapete em seguida. Remova o tapete para revelar um alçapão escondido, ao choque de Unferth; entre para encontrar-se na biblioteca de Roberto, o Forte. O último dos Cavaleiros de Dragões Itens necessários: Esmeralda bruta ou esmeralda lapidada. thumb|A biblioteca de Roberto, o Forte. thumb|Hannibus é libertado usando o encantamento.Uma vez na biblioteca, você encontrará dezenas de estantes, prateleiras com pergaminhos, armaduras e prateleiras de armas, papéis soltos, arcas trancadas e vários artefatos de Dragonkin da masmorra de Brimhaven e Kethsi. Há também uma cesta de animais de estimação para Odysseus e um quadro-negro com um mapa de locais da Dragonkin. Uma estante contém um livro sobre a juventude de Roberto em Teragard, o reino humano original, e como ele invadiu a igreja onde o cisma, a fonte do poder do planeta, foi realizado e foi transportado para outra dimensão. Perto do quadro-negro está uma grande estátua de pedra de uma criatura réptil que segura uma lança. Em seguida, procure a mesa de Roberto no meio. Isso revelará um livro sobre como fazer um pergaminho de Animar Rochas, que poderia reviver a estátua. Roberto observa que ele descobriu um item que seria uma esmeralda (uma esmeralda bruta também funcionará), mas teve que ir de um vidente para o outro. O vidente respondeu com um enigma: A solução para o enigma é "ferrugem", que afeta itens de metal, embora ele precise de tempo para aparecer. Procurar o suporte de armas perto das escadas permite que você raspe um pouco de óxido de ferro em uma garrafa. Procure na mesa enquanto segura uma esmeralda junto com o óxido de ferro e escolha criar um pergaminho de Animar Rochas. Leia o pergaminho enquanto fica ao lado da estátua na parte sul da sala, e você animará a estátua de Hannibus, o último Cavaleiro do Dragão. Fale com Hannibus e informe-o que é a Sexta Era. Ele está em um estado emocional, tendo sido libertado após milênios de petrificação consciente e a perda de seus parentes. Ele irá contar-lhe sobre como ele e seus parentes deixaram seu mundo natal para seguir o "Senhor vazio" Zaros, que prometeu uma maneira de resolver seu problema de declínio da população e como eles se tornaram cavaleiros de dragões em seus exércitos em vez disso. Ele também irá contar-lhe sobre o Olun'dai, e a predestinação de Hannibus e o outro Ilujanka. Eventualmente, você vai decidir que ele precisa de uma maneira de voltar para casa e sugerir pesquisar na biblioteca por pistas. Pesquise nas estantes no lado leste e oeste da biblioteca. Depois de procurar o leste, você receberá um diário de Roberto sobre linguagem Dragonkin chamado "Manual de Dragonkin". Ele contém traduções de algumas palavras da linguagem Dragonkin, incluindo seus nomes para vários locais geográficos, bem como uma explicação de como sua sintaxe gramatical simples funciona. Procure na estante ocidental para encontrar um livro intitulado "Vôo do Dragonkin", que apresenta Robert, desejando que ele pudesse conversar com as "enormes estátuas com olhos de pedra olhando para o outro lado do mundo" para aprender mais sobre o Dragonkin. A primeira página do "Manual de Dragonkin" contém algum texto na linguagem Dragonkin. Você pode traduzir as palavras usando a lista nas páginas a seguir, ou alternar a opção de tradução automática. Agora leia o mapa atrás do Hannibus para atualizar seu conhecimento do idioma do Dragonkin com nomes de lugares se você ainda não o tivesse feito. Agora você deve seguir as orientações do "Manual de Dragonkin", ou localizar as misteriosas estátuas de pedra ao redor do mundo. Isso pode ser feito em qualquer ordem, mas é recomendável fazer o último primeiro. As misteriosas estatuas thumb|Falando com a estatua misteriosa.Para seguir o que conduz no livro da biblioteca de Robert, você deve encontrar várias estátuas misteriosas espalhadas pelo mundo. Você deve procurar pelo menos duas das quatro estátuas, que estão localizadas perto do banco na Vila dos VIdentes, fora da Torre da Vida (djp), perto da entrada da Guilda dos pescadores e perto do portal da casa de Brimhaven. Depois de encontrar uma, você deve encontrar uma maneira de falar com ela. Faça isso com seu pergaminho de animar rocha. Perguntará se você é um Dragonkin ou um TokHaar. Você pode dizer que você é um dos dois ou revelar que você é um ser humano, a qual a estátua responderá que os humanos destruíram muitos de seus tipos, todos construídos pelo TokHaar muito tempo atrás, para usar como material de construção para seus castelos. Eles também dirão que eles foram posicionados em um círculo para todos olharem em direção a algo chamado 'O adormecido' , mas que um grupo de cavaleiros girou as estátuas para apontar para o santo Graal. Em seguida, ele pedirá que você rote-o para enfrentar a localização correta; cumprindo com isso. Visite todas as estátuas e gire-as. Você só precisa falar e girar dois, mas girando as quatro recompensas do jogador com 10.000 gratificações em qualquer habilidade e é um requisito para a capa mestre de missões. Agora você deve seguir as instruções que eles enfrentam para localizar o 'Adormecido'. Através da intersecção das visualizações das estátuas, você notará que está localizado em Entrana, então deposite seus itens antes de viajar para lá. No extremo noroeste de Entrana, o topo de uma estátua submersa pode ser visto fora da costa. thumb|Conversando com a estatua submersa.Use seu pergaminho de animar rocha em qualquer lugar perto de lá para trazer o 'Adormecido' à vida e convocar Hannibus. O Sleeper avisará a ira do Dragonkin se as ferramentas dos criadores (Pedra de Jas) forem usadas. Além disso, observará uma época em que surgiram os chamados deuses jovens e que um certo deus ignorou as advertências de não usar os Artefatos anciões que invocariam a ira de Kin, submergiram o 'Adormecido' sob as ondas para que os outros não ouvissem , e desviou seus os irmãos do círculo do 'Adormecido'. Por muitas eras, o 'Adormecido' tinha apenas um visitante que era como um Dragonkin, mas não característico dessa raça e pacífico em sua natureza. Perguntou ao 'Adormecido' sobre a maldição que afeta o Dragonkin, a maldição de Jas. Quando pergunta sobre viajar entre as dimensões para obter a casa de Hannibus, o 'Adormecido' observará que os Dragonkins podem viajar para a Pedra de Jas se for usurpada, independentemente da sua localização, e apenas um tipo de dragão sabe poder fazer isso. O 'Adormecido' parece lembrar-se de ver uma outra criatura com o poder de passar barreiras planares, que voou alto acima do Adormecido e desapareceu através de um buraco no céu. Hannibus irá dizer-lhe que este é um beco sem saída, e para investigar a orientações dadas pelo 'Manual Dragonkin'. Investigando a língua Dragonkin Kletter Draekeun thumb|Investigando o simbolo estranho. A primeira frase no 'Manual Dragonkin', notada por Roberto, é "Kletter Draekeun dosk Arraken Ullergrax". Usando o iniciador, isso pode ser parcialmente traduzido para "Kletter Dragon dosk Dungeon Forinthry". Roberto também observa que os dragões são escritos como "Cor / Tipo - Dragão - Título" na linguagem Dragonkin. Você terá que encontrar dragões em uma masmorra na Terra Selvagem. Eles não podem ser dragões negros, caso contrário o adjetivo teria sido "Kreath". Portanto, a frase refere-se aos dragões verdes no masmorra de Forinthry. Faça o seu caminho para o calabouço, cuja entrada está no nível 17 da Terra Selvagem, você precisará subir mais profundamente no nível 22 enquanto estiver na masmorra, no entanto a masmorra está a oeste da magnetita da Terra Selvagem. Traga nada além do 'Manual Dragonkin'. Trazer qualquer outra coisa é desnecessário e só o expõe ao risco de perder itens. Se acontecer que você seja morto na Terra Selvagem no caminho dos dragões, o manual pode ser re-obtido da biblioteca de Roberto. A Espada da Terra Selvagem 2 fornece teletransportes gratuitos para a Masmorra de Forinthry. À medida que você se aproxima dos dragões verdes a leste de onde você entrou na masmorra, uma pequena cena se segue onde Hannibus se aproxima, acalma e se liga com um dragão verde. O dragão diz a Hannibus que ele não conhece nenhum dragão com as habilidades descritas pelo 'Adormecido', mas que os Criadores ocasionalmente lhes fazem visitas. Eles realizariam experimentos em um dragão antes de deixar notas nas rochas para no futuro um Dragonkin visitar. Procure a caverna para tal texto. Pode ser encontrado numa rocha a sudeste do dragão; Ao abordá-la, ela começará a brilhar. Você irá automaticamente transcrevê-la. Lokur Draekeun itens necessários: equipamento de combate, método para proteger contra fogo de dragão, alimentos e o 'Manual dragonkin'. thumb|Defendendo Hannibus do dragão de ferro. A segunda pista é: "Kletter Draekeun tescan Kath. Draekeun castil Lokur Kel Draekeun. Drakkerkin dosk Tho Arakken Sketherin". Refere-se aos dragões verdes como fracos antes de mencionar a parte sul da masmorra de Brimhaven, que contém dragões de metal. Faça o seu caminho para lá. Certifique-se de trazer o manual, equipamento de combate e alguma proteção contra fogo de dragão, pois você precisará matar três dragões de ferro. Faça o seu caminho para a parte sul da masmorra de Brimhaven. Uma vez que você entra na sala com dragões de aço e ferro, outra cena o leva e Hannibus voltará a falar com o dragão, mas desta vez tem um tempo mais difícil com a ferocidade do dragão de aço. Diga-lhe que ele pode fazê-lo, é a única maneira que ele vai chegar em casa, e outras coisas para aumentar sua confiança. Você precisará defender Hannibus enquanto ele tenta se unir ao dragão matando três dragões de ferro, mesmo com à relutância do cavaleiro, eventualmente, o dragão de aço será domesticado. Hannibus revela os pensamentos do dragão; tinha visto uma criatura alta, de pele pálida, derramando metal derretido em ovos de dragão, infundindo-os com feitiço estranho. Poucos sobreviveram, mas aqueles que sobreviveram surgiram como dragões de metal. Enquanto isso, seu atormentador fez anotações em uma parede "perto de uma entrada de calabouço secreta". Encontre as notas na parede perto da entrada para a masmorra de recurso de Brimhaven para a próxima pista. Ortha Draekeun thumb|A Dragõa rainha negra fala através de Hannibus. A próxima frase diz: "Ortha Draekeun Hok Kreath Draekeun Traken. Kreath Draekeun Traken Ortha lith Kerapac reageth Carratas. Drakkergin dosk Ven Arraken". Refere-se a um certo dragão negro como o "primeiro dragão" e também menciona Kerapac e um calabouço. Isso significa que você terá que visitar a Dragõa rainha-negra em seu covil abaixo de Rimmington, pois ela foi o primeiro dragão já criado, ou seja, pelo Dragonkin Kerapac. Viaje para o Lar dos Grutovermes e faz o caminho para o andar mais baixo. Escolha a opção de investigar no portal da Rainha, com o botão direito do mouse e selecionando para passar, iniciará uma briga como de costume. Vai mais uma vez solicitar que você entre no pequena cena. Continue e aparecerá em seu covil junto com Hannibus, que vai falar com ela em seu sono, afirmando que seria melhor se ela não acordasse. A rainha passa a atravessá-lo, pensando que a situação é um bom sonho, onde ela impede uma Ilujanka de dominá-la. Divertindo-se com a sua resposta, o "sonho-coisa", ela concordará em responder quaisquer perguntas. Pergunte-lhe sobre o Dragonkin e ela ficará furiosa, amaldiçoando "Você me traz sonhos que eu não desejo sonhar!" Ela lembra do Dragonkin levando suas crianças em escala para experimentação. Ela diz que eles foram levados para um calabouço na Ilha do Dente de Dragão, e deram poderes torcidos que os deixaram loucos. Hannibus vai sair de seu sonho e vocês dois rapidamente tem que sair antes de sua presença acordar a Rainha. Os dragões do tempo thumb|Distraindo o Dragão Celestial para Hannibus.thumb|Hannibus comunicando-se com o Dragão Celestial.Você pode usar uma capa de habilidade de ou um Anel de leviatã para se teletransportar diretamente para masmorra de recursos da ilha Dente de Dragão. Alternativamente, você pode viajar para Porto Phasmatys por qualquer meio que desejar, e traga um Amuleto do fantasmês (a menos que você possua as pernas Morytania 3) e a proteção contra dragão de fogo. Fale com o capitão fantasma pelo pequeno bote e viaje para a Ilha Dente de Dragão, e corra para o lado oposto para encontrar uma masmorra de recursos. Insira-o para encontrar-se em uma grande caverna cheia de dragões celestiais e fale com Hannibus. Ele sente a loucura nós dragões e conclui que ele precisará concentrar sua raiva em um único alvo para que ele possa encontrar uma maneira de ignorá-la. Portanto, você precisa envolver um dos dragões no combate, embora você não deva matá-lo, apenas distraí-lo. O arco de cristal é recomendado para esta seção, ou a balestra real. Para os jogadores que possuem e podem usar poções de super-anti-fogo, sendo uma arma de de baixo risco que não usa munição. Se você estiver usando , também pode ser uma boa ideia, em vez disso, selecione um feitiço muito baixo, como Aerobala, para não matar acidentalmente o dragão. Você também pode atacar o dragão uma vez, desligar auto-retaliação e, em seguida, clique 1-2 quadrados para longe do dragão. O dragão continuará a atacar você e Hannibus irá progredir enquanto seu personagem toma todo o dano. Os dragões celestiais são bastante perigosos no combate corpo a corpo, por isso é melhor atacá-los e depois deixá-los atacar de longe. Fique em combate com um dragão celestial enquanto ele os estuda. Cuidado com seu ataque especial, que o prende no tempo de alguns tiques de jogo, deixando você incapaz de comer e potencialmente te matando de dano empilhado infligido durante este período, se você estiver com poucos pontos vitais. É altamente recomendável desligar auto-retaliar se este método for escolhido. A antecipação não impedirá que o atordoamento ocorra, mas você pode se libertar do atordoamento com a habilidade Liberdade. Uma vez que o dragão tenha sido completamente estudado, você deve falar novamente com Hannibus. Alternativamente, você pode trazer suprimentos para matar vários dragões celestiais para ganhar alguma experiência de combate, pois isso também permite o progresso da busca. Se você tem acesso a super-antifogo, você pode bater no dragão uma vez, sem trocar sua arma, e você não sofrerá nenhum dano, enquanto você ficar fora do alcance do corpo a corpo. Basta esperar até Hannibus estar pronto. O dragão celestial está acalmado, mas é incapaz de sentir o tempo. Hannibus conclui tristemente que seus ovos foram infundidos com a estranheza de outro lugar, a magia do abismo, torcendo-os fora do tempo. No entanto, ele não sente nada sobre viajar entre os mundos, embora ele possa ver um vislumbre de um "brilhante dragão branco que desaparece através dos buracos no céu". Este dragão branco se escondeu sob a proteção do antigo monte de Hannibus, o Dragão Negro Rei. Portanto, Hannibus sugere ir visitá-lo em sua cova. Shakorexis thumb|left thumb|Hannibus-se reúne com seu antigo amigo Shakorexis.thumb|O rei revela a entrada da residência de Therragorn.Deixe a Ilha de Dente de Dragão e viaje para o covil do Dragão Negro Rei, seja ativando o artefato encontrado ao norte do Mosteiro de Fronteriça ou simplesmente indo ao Labirinto da lava (o que é mais perigoso) e escolha a opção para continuar a busca. Apesar do aviso mostrado no artefato de Fronteriça, você não precisa estar na Terra Selvagem em qualquer ponto, desde que você não morra durante a luta. Você reunirá Hannibus e o Dragão Negro Rei, e o último falará. Hannibus irá apresentá-lo como um amigo que o está ajudando e pede ao Dragão Negro Rei sobre um dragão capaz de voar através dos mundos. Ele explicará que existe um dragão branco, chamado Therragorn, e que ela é a última de sua espécie. Ele levará os dois a um conjunto de ruínas na superfície. O Rei explica que ela foi caçada, e ele a escondeu em um pequeno calabouço criado pelo Dragonkin no extremo nordeste para protegê-la. Ele vai desbloquear o calabouço e você entra automaticamente. Uma pequena cena é instanciada e você realmente não aparece na Terra Selvagem, a menos que você deixe a masmorra - se você fizer isso, você pode retornar lá usando o artefato em Fronteiriça como alternativa para caminhar lá. A ultima de sua especie Uma vez dentro, fale com o dramático dragão compreensivelmente tímido, Therragorn, que desconfia de você como humano. No entanto, ela se torna mais aberta quando revela a identidade do seu parceiro, pois ela respeita os cavaleiros do dragão. Hannibus solicita que ela use suas habilidades para trazê-lo para casa, e ela concorda em ouvir sua história. Ela conta como os dragões brancos foram caçados até a extinção para fazer a armadura de sua pele e não perceberam seus números decrescentes devido à sua natureza solitária até que fosse tarde demais. Ela também revelará que os dragões brancos foram criados por um Dragonkin de pele clara que misturou seu sangue com os ovos da rainha, mas foi descartado devido à falta de ferocidade. thumb|Lutando contra os caçadores que vieram matar Therragorn.Pergunte se ela pode ajudar Hannibus. Therragorn diz que não conhece a localização de sua casa e pode não ser capaz de ir para lá, a qual Ilujanka responde que ele pode lhe conferir o local compartilhando suas memórias. Ela pergunta como é o mundo dele, mas Hannibus responde que não sabe, embora fosse um lugar pacífico quando ele tive-se deixado. Therragorn pergunta se ela poderia se juntar a ele, e Hannibus concorda. thumb|Sendo atingido por uma bola de fogo. Enquanto Therragorn está prestes a concordar, um trio de caçadores de dragões entra e tenta matá-la. Hannibus avisa seu líder de que ela é o último dragão branco que continua, ao qual ele responde sadicamente ao afirmar que sua pele valeria ainda mais. Você terá que lutar contra os caçadores, consistindo de um mago, um arqueiro e um guerreiro, todos de nível 90. Eles usam a maioria das habilidades que os jogadores podem usar, mas são bastante baixos no poder. Esteja ciente de seus atordoamentos, pois podem tornar a luta muito mais difícil. Uma vez que a caverna não é uma área da terra selvagem, você pode deixar a luta pela porta ou se teletransportar. Se você sair ou morrer, você pode usar o artefato para se teletransportar para a Therragorn. Alternativamente, você pode caminhar até a caverna, que está localizada em uma península perto do canto nordeste da terra selvagem. Para encurtar a caminhada através do deserto, pode-se usar o teleférico Annakarl, a entrada Kalablos na Terra Selvagem ou o teletransporte abandonado de Fronteriça ou Ardonha. Termine de derrotar os caçadores de dragões e fale novamente com Therragorn. Com raiva de que sua localização tenha sido exposta e ela não estará segura em nenhum lugar mais, ela vai voar para longe com você e Hannibus. Vocês dois a montam e você voa para o sul, mas são emboscados em sobre uma bola de fogo enquanto voam por acima de Kalablos. Therragorn é atacado de frente e você-se acidentam. Kerapac, o Observador thumb|leftthumb|Sifonando as memorias Dragonkin.Quando você acorda, você se encontrará com Hannibus ferido dentro de um calabouço produndo embaixo de Kalablos, com ninguém menos que Kerapac, atrás de você. Ele revela ser seu salvador e afirma que, ao contrário do Dragonkin que você conheceu anteriormente, não o matará, pois ele precisa de você. Ele afirma que Hannibus sofreu lesões que o matarão se ele não for ajudado, e Therragorn, a quem ele julga se um experimento falido, provavelmente já morreu. Ele vai oferecer-se para curar Hannibus e as suas feridas que ameaçam mata-lo, mas apenas com a condição de que você o ajude usando seus poderes do Guardião do Mundo para tentar remover a maldição de Jas imposta aos Dragonkin. Olhe ao redor do laboratório de Kerapac, que contém várias curiosidades, como gargantas dissecadas, dragões e ovos de dragões, vermetanques e várias efígies antigas, bem como lajes de dissecação e tabelas de operação, recipientes de preservação e incubadoras. Se desejar, e quando estiver pronto para progredir, concorde com os termos da Kerapac. Ele irá levá-lo a uma sala com vários portais e uma gaiola contendo Strisath, que está cheia de fúria. Depois de explicar que ele quer tentar diminuir temporariamente o efeito da maldição na Strisath, Kerapac irá instruí-lo a capturar e canalizar memórias Dragonkin a partir de feixes protoplasmáticos, remanescentes e congelados da energia da Pedra de Jas, da mesma forma que você faz quando está praticando . Então, você deve encontrá-los em Strisath para que ele possa transportá-lo para uma construção de mágica que representa a maldição. Como Guardião do Mundo, você tem resistência à magia divina, tornando-se o sujeito perfeito para o teste. Lá, você terá que superar tudo o que representa a maldição. Recolhendo 25 memórias e encaminhando para a Strisath enjaulada, deve-se falar com Kerapac novamente. Se você não está preparado para a próxima luta, diga-lhe que precisa de tempo antes de continuar. Se você deixar o laboratório, você pode retornar falando com Kerapac fora de sua torre na península de Kalablos. A ira de Jas thumb|leftEle diz que você enfrentará um desafio para enfraquecer o vínculo que a maldição tem entre a Pedra de Jas e o Dragonkin. Esta é a luta final do chefe da missão. Quando você aceita e embarca nisso, você entra na construção e aparece em uma situação em que sua mente tenta dar sentido à Magia do Deus Ancião. Você se encontra em uma imagem do santuário da morte de Guthix, que está no fundo, e enfrenta um Eco de Jas, que se manifesta como um mago com armadura negra. Ele proclamará sua destruição e o ataca. É de um nível 133 de combate, tem pontos de vida bastante elevados e sem fraquezas, e usa um poderoso feitiço de fogo em conjunto com a maioria das habilidades mágicas, incluindo limiares como Magia Indomada e Asfixia e, possivelmente, até habilidades finais como Onipoder. É altamente recomendável usar habilidades, manuais ou através do modo Revolução, para essa luta. Apesar dos seus pontos fortes, o eco pode ser derrotado com uma simples configuração de combate a distancia e uma boa rotação de habilidades sem muito esforço. Ele usa atordoamentos com muita freqüência e suas habilidades não parecem ter um tempo de carregamento, o que é potencialmente perigoso. thumb|Cuidado com os usuários falsos!Regularmente ao longo da luta, os Falsos Usuarios aparecem ao seu redor sob a forma de Zamorak, Saradomin e Lucien. Zamorak lançará um efeito de sangramento sob a forma de queda de detritos em sua área atual, Saradomin vai curar o Eco, e Lucien vai disparar uma bola de energia vermelha em você que farão cerca de 2000 dano. Quando eles aparecem, ataque-os imediatamente, pois cada um tem um poderoso ataque especial. Eles só têm 1 ponto de vida, o que significa que, enquanto são atingidos, eles são derrotados. Continue a atacar o Eco de Jas até ficar sem pontos vitais e depois fale com ele. Diz que a maldição dos Criadores é enfraquecida, mas não pode ser desfeita, após isso Kerapac irá arrastá-lo para fora das memórias de Strisath. Não deixe a área depois de derrotar o Eco de Jas, ou você terá que reiniciar a luta. Você retorna ao laboratório onde Hannibus fez uma recuperação milagrosa e Strisath deixou-o, tendo-se acalmado temporariamente. Kerapac, em seguida, faz Hannibus uma oferta; Se ele concorda em submeter-se a sua pesquisa e a ser posto em estase, Kerapac tentará encontrar uma cura para a infertilidade de Ilujanka, visto que isso poderia beneficiar o Dragonkin também. No entanto, pode demorar décadas ou séculos, se existe uma cura. Hannibus precisa de um momento para pensar sobre isso e leva você à superfície para um pouco de ar fresco (desde que você tenha cinco espaços na mochila livres). A despedida de Hannibus thumb|leftthumb|Sharingan propõe que Hannibus volte para o mundo de Ilujankan com ela.De volta a Kalablos, Therragorn revela-se que escapou ileso e usou a memória que Hannibus lhe deu para viajar para o seu mundo Iaia, trazendo a sua neta, Sharrigan, junto com ela. Sharrigan explica a Hannibus que a quem foi deixado de sua raça, que não produziram descendente há décadas, aceitou o Olun'dai e está pronto para seguir em frente do mundo, dirigindo-se a uma grande árvore para esculpir a história e a memória de sua especie antes de partir, deixando o mundo para os Gurh e para todos os futuros habitantes. Kerapac aparecerá, surpreso ao ver Therragorn vivo e lembrando Hannibus de sua oferta. Ele descartará o Olun'dai como um absurdo supersticioso e exortará Hannibus para se juntar a ele. Sharrigan, entretanto, solicita que ele volte para Iaia com ela e, velho e cansado como ele e depois de todos esses anos, quer que esteja com a Ilujanka durante os seus últimos momentos. Confuso, Hannibus pede conselhos. Você pode questionar Kerapac, Therragorn e Sharrigan sobre o que fazer, com o dragão afirmando que Kerapac não pode ser confiável, embora a oferta seja tentadora. Depois de tomar uma decisão, diga a Hannibus que volte para Iaia ou fique com Kerapac. Se você optar por deixar Hannibus retornar, Kerapac retornará ao seu laboratório, enquanto Therragorn é convidado a passar seus últimos dias em Iaia, ao que concorda com prazer. Se você optar por deixar Hannibus ficar, ele retornará ao laboratório com Kerapac. Assim, o grupo se dissolve. Parabéns! Missão completa. Recompensas center *1 ponto de missão. *Uma lâmpada de 90,000 de experiência em . *Uma lâmpada de 80,000 de experiência em . *Uma lâmpada de 45,000 de experiência em . *Uma lâmpada de 5,000 de experiência em . *Amuleto de Cavaleiro de Dragão *Acesso ao conteúdo da masmorra de recursos da Ilha Dente de Dragão, contendo dragões celestiais. *Gire todas as quatro estátuas misteriosas durante ou após a missão para obter uma experiência bônus de 10.000 em uma habilidade de sua escolha. *Se o Ritual do Mahjarrat foi concluído, fale com a estátua submersa em Entrana novamente para receber uma experiência de bônus de 25.000 habilidades em qualquer habilidade. *A capacidade de traduzir murais nos calabouços dos dragões de Adamantio e no Mounte Fogaréu com o 'Manual Dragonkin' * Musicas Desbloqueadas * Contemplação (Na biblioteca de Robert) * Confrontação (Quando aparecerem os caçadores de dragões) E as musicas da Dragoa Rainha Negra, caso nunca tenha a derrotado e acessado o seu cofre de recompensas. Galeria O Último dos Cavaleiros banner.jpg|Banner de lançamento da missão no site do jogo. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões grão-mestre Categoria:Missões da Sexta Era Categoria:Missões iniciadas em Misthalin